Mario & Luigi: Heirs to The Throne: Book One, Surviving Changes
by WaytoManyImagination
Summary: When Mario & Luigi are exchanged from schools from their world to another, that their world-or so they thought-discovered ten years ago, why do they of all people, as they thought, could get trouble on their first day there when something-or someone-crashes down their backyard, and that's only the beginning of their changes. (hope you like the sum. R&R, guest, & anonymus reviews).
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is another story of mine, he, I had trouble with my laptop, where I keep my document on The Lightning Thief MY Version! So, for those who like my story, I don't know when I'm gonna be able to update, but when I manage to, I sure will!**

**So, anyway, I hope you like it! Review, please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Mario.**

* * *

Prologue

Third Point of View:

Werrith stood out in the hospital, walking back and forth.

He sighed. How long had it been now? I mean, sure, a birth takes quite a time, but still… He thought. Can't you see a now to be father desperate to see his new born children and check his wife was alright.

He had no choice but to wait. Yeah, you Heard him right, children. He was soon to be a girls or boys father, he didn't mind which gender would it be, as long as he didn't have to give, if he had girls, 'the talk'.

Whatever the case, he was not only scared if they had been born alright, or if his wife was alright. He didn't want them to live in this world, at least, not now.

If only he had listened to his father. '_They won't survive. Not even my daughter-in-law. I did what was safe for you as my father did the same for me, as his father did the same for HIM! Don't make the same mistake i did, son! The price was too high for me! Don't let the same tragedy happen to Lucydu, as it happened to your mother!'_

He refused to listen to him, being the first time in years since neither of them mentioned his mother. _Stupid koopas…_

_**I warned you**_**… **he heared a heartbroken voice said inside his head. _**I **__**used to be like you, refusing**_**_any help on how to take care of my family_… **

_I hate it when you do that! _He said in his mind, speaking to the voice. _**I know, but i had to contact you. It's very important! A new prophecy has spoken, you need to hear it!**_

_Oh, sure, _he told him. _You only neurial me because there's a silly new prophecy and not to see your grandchildren!_

_**Don't be silly, son, i'm always watching up here, i've always have, even when you where in Wealrt!**_

_True, but why are you contacting me for that?_

_**The prophecy! It's about your children!**_

Werrith was now dumbfounded.

_What did it say?_

_**I can't tell you where you are! Ultromor forbids it!**_

_Why?_

_**I don't have time to tell you. He's even forbidding from anyone that's here, does not leave, and the residents that are in Terreth to come here now!**_

_What? No way, father! I'm not going to leave my wife behind! Nor my children!_

_**I know son, I know! That's why I made around your family and you an aura that no star can see! At least not until a couple of days!**_

_Thanks dad!_

_**No problem son! I am your father, I'm always gonna support you!**_

_I'll always remember that, dad!_

Suddenly, a nurse came and checked her list and announced, "Mr. Mario!" **(A/N: :D )**

His eyes widened and said, "I'm here!"

"Come, there's someone, or some people your wife wants you to see."

His eyes lit up with hope that his sons or daughters with his wife were alright.

He followed her.

He rushed forward when he saw his wife carrying a sheet of a blue blanket, meaning that he had…

"Werr," she said, "come here go and see them. They're so cute" she said, looking at them with love and care.

He hurried up to see them.

She faced the blanket to show her husband his new born sons. They had they're eyes barely open, but they had they're parents' blue eyes, the both of them. The right one appeared to have his father's dark brown hair, his face was slightly more fatter tan his brother's. The left one had his mother's light brown hair, his face was slightly more skinnier than his brother.

Suddenly, he had a visión, from one of the abilities that he had left, before _that _happened.

_He was watching a total disaster. He was in the middle of a roaring volcano. Two kids-maybe ten or twelve-were turning they're backs on him._

_They were looking around the catastrophe. The color of Werrith's face disappeared. It was his _children. _What were they doing there._

"_Maybe they really _have _to do with that new prophecy" he thought._

**(A/N: I hope you like all the mistery I'm planning on putting in the series.)**

Unfortunately that was all he got to see, because the visión ended, but he was now awfully reminded of his father's warning.

He looked at his wife, and she was now close to tears. She had watched the same visión. Now he really, painfully, had to go on with the family tradition.

He looked at his wife knowingly. She, along with him, had to be the best moment in they're entire lives. Now that momento was ruined.

_At least they'll have each other… _thought the both of them.

But no. They weren't going to leave now. Not now. Not until a year. They'll at least spent their first year with them, before they have to spend they're first years just like every family member with the last name of Mario.

"What are we going to name them?" asked Lucydu.

"How about we name the one on the left Luigi," said Werrith. "Your brother. He looks like him." Said Werrith sadly.

"Yeah." Said Lucydu, wiping a single tear from her eye. "He'll be Luigi Mario Delaroy."

"What do you think we should call the other?" said Werrith.

"How about Mario," she said. "Having his name the same as his middle name. He reminds me of the very first Mario who walked the lands." She said playfully.

"Yeah," said Werrith, who once met his first ancestor with his wife. "Mario Mario Delaroy."

The nurse came up to them.

"Have you decided what you're gonna call them?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," said both of them. "Mario & Luigi Mario Delaroy."

"Okay, very well." The nurse said smiling, writing the name down, and then, gave them some prívate time with their new family.

**That's it! I hope you liked the first chapter! And if you did, review or follow if you want! Or both! :D**


	2. Are You Serious?

**Hey guys, here's chapter Two! Sorry for the late update! I got sidetracked in time! He he he, I hope you like it!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO, Are You Serious!?

Mario's Point of View:

I woke up by the sound of Sett having a tantrum again. Everybody else groaned. This guy Sett has been a nightmare here, if that was even possible. I got out of bed. I found my brother, Luigi, holding his pillow.

"Hey, Weggee, wake up." I said.

His head shot up from his pillow. "How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Weggee!" he yelled.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Weggee." I said.

He grumbled under his breath.

I got up, grabbed my clothes quickly, and made my way to one of the bathroom stalls, before the others realized they would take their place in the bathroom for their morning routine. I took a shower, put a red shirt, blue jeans and red shoes.

I looked myself at the mirror, and straightened my cap, that is, red.

You're probably thinking, why do I like so much the color red? I don't know, but since I have this cap I have grown very fond of color red, and, of course, my cap.

My brother, Luigi, has the same kind of cap, but his is green. And what me and Luigi most like about is that it seemed that it was made for both of us. When we where young we were told that when they found us a note said that I was Mario Mario Delaroy, the one on the red cap that in the middle of the cap had a White circle with a red M. It also said that Luigi Mario Delaroy was my brother of the green cap with in the middle of the cap was a White circle with a green L. Maybe They-who-must-not-be-named left us, but at least le tus know our names…

Anyway, I went downstairs to get some breakfast, if that's what it's called here, in Dilbrer Orphanage. I have been stuck here, since I can remember, the same as for Luigi. Today's breakfast was pancakes. Yum. A few minutes later, Luigi sat next to me.

"Why didn't you remind me I had to get up quickly." Growled my brother.

"Tried to." I said, shrugging.

"Whatever, hey, do you know when this jerk Sett is gonna leave." He said, stabbing his thumb to Sett, a few seats away from us.

"When the competition is over." I said.

Oh, yeah, the competition. Well, ten years ago, our planet was able to make contact with aliens, if that's what they call them. In the time when, apparently, the aliens were testing a Project of _their_ government, they accidentally transported the entire planet through the Milky Way, and in our Solar System. Where we are now, in our orbit, they are in the opposite place where we are. The aliens said through a digital note that they already knew about our planet, in fact, they've visited our planet secretly, for some time, considered it here as we call it, Hawaii, a vacation, but others considered it a wasteland (which the presidents and governors, etc. Looked ofended as the rest of us, but others, considered new land, that they were the pilgrimms and we are the indians (which made almost all of them pale, while others fainted) but they decided that there must and gladly be peace. And for the last three months, the other planet offered us an exchange for a school year from a person in a single school, to another, and that means, that only a single person in this school, as another school, will leave. **(A/N:I will write up some history that's not even in the games, he he)**

The planet said that they were willing to send a boy from their world, to ours, but all of the rulers shooked their heads. They didn't know if they're air was like ours, but the only thing they said is that they're air is _far _more cleaner than ours (which put a lot of factory owners a loathing fury) but they weren't sure that a person from their world was able to breath this air.

So, they're just sending only one person from each school in our planet. But only public. Or orphanages, so of course all the public schools were now full of rich kids. But, today they said that only a person ten years or older can come. So, of course all of the kids below fourth year said it wasn't fair.

So, their parents of this guy Sett put him, like others, so they could win the challenge.

"So," he said, as he came here to sit. "Which of you orphans signed up for the competition?" he asked.

"You idiot, no one signs up, everybody is signed up, we don't choose." Said Luigi, while reading the geometry book.

He glared at him, but he kept reading his book. "Bro, we're in breakfast, not in class." I said, frowning.

"Mar, we have to study a lot, especially if we want to have a future, a good one, not like this," he said.

"Sure, but not every single moment," I said. "anyway, today is the last day, so, at least we finally don't have to see _him_ again, looking in disgust at Sett.

His face turned red with anger, but he huffed. "That's true, because _I _am going to win."

I snorted, trying not to laugh my head off. He glared at me.

"Oh, I suppose you want to go, from how nerd you are, Sky Walker?" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Neither me and my brother want to go." I said.

Well, that caught everyone in the table's attention.

"You _don't _want to go?" some guy said.

"No." Luigi and I said. "Me and my brother, are family, the only family we know, we wouldn't go to a planet if it meant we'd be separated."

"Wow." Said a _girl._

Man, I don't like them. Sure, we're ten, our hormones are supposed to do their thing, now, but, we've always been bullied by girls, I know, we're boys, we're stronger, taller, but the thing is, that won't work on _any _girl, not since the school found out that, both me and Luigi, are _allergic _to girls. I know, how is that posible? But, we've always kept that secret a secret, but the counselor, who had been allucinating during the talent contest, due to the science that had just been made, and when me and Luigi were about to do our skateboard talent, the counselor, during introducing us, he said, "Huh, that's right, Maaariiioo, LLuuiigii, I need to take yahh, to m-my office, to, uhhh, dissscusss abouut your alleerrrgies to giiirrrlllssss." Then he fainted. **(A/N:While the story goes on the allergie thing will be explained. =D)**

And before we were about to do our talent, everybody busted out laughing, both me and Luigi when we were now in the middle of the stage, both our faces as red as my cap.

Ever since, even the nicest girl in the orphanage, started abusing of our allergie. We never did anything to them, we tried to get away from them, because if any of them touched us, our bodies would change color repeatedly, the colors of the rainbow, and we would faint. But every other guy bullied even her, and they would take their anger out on the two of us, even the female teachers.

One time, when Mr. Waign, laughed at Mrs. Tedd, she gave me and Luigi detention, threatingly getting her finger closer to us.

When all of the students and me went to the gym, took a seat, me next to Luigi, the principal came in front of the mic.

"Well, good morning, everyone, we will see who has won the competition in Dilbrer Orphanage!" he shouted, causing all of us to cheer. "Yes, well let's spin the sphere, and check five names, and see they're report card if they deserve in going to the other planet!" he said.

Everybody looked dumbstruck.

"Well, let's begin," he said. He started spinning the plastic sphere where all notes of every student (minus below fourth grade) were moving. After a minute of spinning, the principal got out five notes.

"Well, let's see…" he opened the notes.

The first name was: "Melanie Trevor!"

She went up to the gym, grinning.

Then: "Wendy Fragh!"

Another name: "Castor Dreaf!"

Then, to my surprise, "Luigi Mario!"

Me and my brother looked at each other. "Go on." I murmured to him, smiling. He went up nervously, and, I think those rumors of twins being able to mind read each other too, because whenever one of us were nervous, we could mind read each other.

_Girls, _he thought. _I'm battling against girls._

_You'll be okay, _I mind-told him. _The principal is there. He knows our allergie. They wouldn't dare to touch you in front of him._

_You're right, bro,_ he said encourangely.

He was now next to Melanie Trevor, who was looking at him evilly.

Then: "Mario Mario!"

My eyes widened as so did Luigi's. Sett was glaring at me, and Luigi, wondering why were we chosen if we didn't want to be.

I went up to the gym and was now next to Luigi, looking at each other sickly.

"Well, let's see who has the best report card this term." He said. Mrs. Tedd had our report cards in her hands.

"Well, now," he grabbed the first report card. "Miss Trevor's report card… Math, C-… Social Studies, B-… Gym, A-… Science, C… Geography, F-. I'm sorry, Miss Trevor, but I'm afraid I have to vote you off."

She cursed under her breath, and she went back to her seat.

"Next, Miss Fragh, your report card… Math, C… Social Studies, B… Gym, A… Science, A-… Geography, F+, hmmm, you might win, if the others have lesser points, you may sit down now." He said.

She went back to her seat, glaring at the us that we'd better have lesser grades.

"Now, Mister Dreaf, your grades are… Math, D-… Social Studies, F+… Gym, A… Science, A… Geography, D, well, I'm sorry, Miss Fragh, but appears that Mister Dreaf has reached higher grades than you, and I'm afraid you're out of the competition." He said.

She crossed her arms and huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Now, Mister Luigi Mario, your grades are… Math, A-… Social Studies, B+… Gym, A+… Science, B+… Geography, B+, why, Mister Mario, you have perfectly good grades! I'm sorry, Mister Dreaf, but I'm afraid you've lost."

He stomped his foot and went back to his seat.

"Now, Mister Mario Mario, your grades are… Math, A-… Social Studies, B+… Gym, A+… Science, B+… Geography, B+… But, but, why, you have the same results as your brother! This is rather fascinating." He said in awe.

"Hey! I study too you know!" I said angrily.

"Very well, but the question is, who of you will go?" he asked, looking at me and Luigi back and forth.

Me and Luigi both looked at each other. "Neither of us." We both said.

Everyone gasped. "I beg your pardon?" the principal asked.

"We're both the only family we have. Neither of us will leave each other." We both said sternly.

We tried to hide our blush as many of many of the female population awed, and all the boys looked at the both of us in awe.

"Very well, the presidents discussed the things with the people from the other planet in case this sort of incident would happen, and the both of you shall go." The principal said, rather happily.

All the students' jaws dropped. Me and Luigi both looked at each other, rather amused that because of our loyalty, we'll be going to the new world known to us.

But the only thing that we had in our minds was, "Are you serious!?"

* * *

**Well, That's it for the Second chapter I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be writing a chapter on my story The Lightning Thief MY Version, than in this story, and then on my other story, Exchanging Stories: The Lightning Thief and The Sorcerer's Stone!**

**I'll see you later! If you want me to keep up with this story than Review, Favorite or Follow my story or me as the author! =D**


	3. Oh My Stars NOOOO!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Had some business, but I finished it! No author's note in this chapter except this one! He he.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Mario.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Oh My Stars NOOOO!

Luigi's Point of View:

Great. Just… Great. Now the whole orphanage hates us. We had to sleep at night with a bat now that everyone resented us. The girls were now _way _too picky now, by just seeing us. They would congratúlate us, but they're especially jealous because we didn't even _want _to go.

The principal told us that next week we would be leaving, which was a great relief. Now me and Mario won't suffer anymore.

As the day we were leaving got nearer, people were getting more grumpier, especially the ones that were closet o winning.

The rich kids, thankfully left, greatly disappointed. I wonder what their world is like.

Mario, for once in his life, was studing. It seemed like a miracle. But not on what I wanted him to study for.

He was checking in Internet for any documento on aliens, and watching late at night alien movies, writing down stuff that the aliens could have. I think what he's doing is useless. Hollywood doesn't know what the aliens truly look like, but he wouldn't listen.

Anyway, on one day away from leaving this world, everyone was trying to make our lifes more miserable. Almost everyone threw us their lunch in the table where we sat, they threw us paper balls in class.

Mario got in fights more than normal. We got knocked up and ended up in the infirmary every time we defended ourselves when a girl ofended us. Man, we heat up, feel dizzy, and we faint, and even our blood-shot eyes turn color.

The next day the principal came in the class today and told me and Luigi to pack our bags, that after class we would leave, and the other students got even more jealous.

After he left, the bell ring ran, and me and Luigi grabbed our books and backpacks and ran for it before the girls ran to touch us violently.

When we were in the middle of packing, Mario said, "Do you think we'll die once we breath their air?"

"I don't know,"

"Do you think we should stay or leave?"

I stared at him. "Bro, they barely tolérate us leaving. Imagine if we denied. We would be fresh meat."

"Yeah. You're right."

"If we can't get back, would you miss anything in Earth?" I asked.

"Kind of," said Mario. "But at the same time I don't, because we got nothing in this world, maybe our luck would get better there, maybe be an all-guys planet." He said hopefully.

"Mario," I said, "How would they survive without women? As much as I would like that, women are necesarry to keep humanity and other species going." I said annoyingly.

"Oh."

M

By the time we fiished packing, the principal and the rest of the orphanage had come to say their good-byes.

Buuuut, I don't think I'm gonna miss this place, both of us thought.

Suddenly, from what I guessed was a spaceship, green lightning, me assuming it was due to some rays or something, struck down in the floor and a few seconds later, a green pipe big enough for a person to fit appeared.

"That," Mario said, "Must be a portal to their world."

"Well," said the principal, "I hope you enjoy the rest of the year in there."

"Well, bro, if we die," Mario said, while we were getting close to the pipe, "at least we saw the other world."

I nodded. And we jumped into the pipe…

All we saw was an invisible round wall that was full of oxygen. We saw moving stars randomly coming and leaving. Suddenly I realized that _they_ weren't moving. _We _were. We screamed as we got through a star. We just traspassed it, like we were ghosts, but we could still feel the heat, and it I think we suddenly got a tan.

We were traveling more, gaining more speed. I figured maybe we just left our galaxy.

When we got close, we saw a light at the end of the tunnel. We covered our eyes as we saw another sun. But, we were standing upside-down when we sliped a few feet up their ground, and we fell to this new grass.

"Hello? Are you the Mario brothers?" asked a female voice.

We were looking at her feet, and when we looked up, we screamed and shot up from the ground. We were looking at a _mushroom _girl. And no, I'm not talking about a drug-addict.

She had black hair, and above, a purple polka-dotted mushroom. And it was part of her _body_.

"Name?" she asked.

We stuttered our names.

"Okay then. Follow me." She said.

We were walking down a hill.

"Welcome to our planet, Dwaerlth." She said, expanding her arm to the skies, where birds were flying in V formation.

Green fields were circuling the valley, where bunnies were stealing each other's carrots or other food.

"Well, this looks great, but, where are we gonna stay?" I asked.

"Oh, okay then, follow me." She said, walking down-hill on where we were.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Yeah," we said, carrying our bags.

"Tomorrow I'll come back again to take you to your first day of school," she said happily, "you might see me in some days there as well, since I'm a Threeft."

"Threeft?" we asked.

"Everything will be explained when you get there, for now feel like your own home in this house that you will find comforting." She said.

We looked at a three-stories tall house that we always wished to have.

"Wow." We said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she waved and left.

We entered the house.

We looked at the living room, filled with a TV, two couches on either side and a big couch, with wooden floor.

"Man," said Mario, lost for words.

I nodded. We checked the kitchen, filled with plenty of food from earth, but with diffent names, and with a cristal-filled table.

We went upstairs, and there was a bathroom next two identical romos, and a guest one, and a basement that didn't have anything, except a few lightbulbs.

"Well, I choose this room," said Mario as he entered the right one.

I entered the left one. It had a twin bed. I shrugged. I puto ut my clothes and put them in the drawer next to the bed. I decided to take a nap.

L

When I woke up it was already night. I got out of my room and went downstairs. Mario had been taking a nap in the red sofá to the left of the TV.

"Hey, Mario," I said.

He woke up. "What's up?"

"The sky."

"Ha ha ha," he said.

"Hey, wanna make a barbecue?" I asked.

He smiled.

When we had everything to make a barbecue from the garden closet, we were just about to begin, but when Mario looked up in the sky he frowned.

"Hey, bro, what's that?" he pointed toward what I guessed was a shooting star.

"It's a shooting star," I said, looking at it, but something wasn't right. It looked, like, more closer.

"Yeah, but it's heading toward us!" he yelled.

No time to run. We ducked, waiting for death. But we just felt a loud shake that threw us a few feet away.

We got more closer. A meteor landed in our backyard. No way.

We got more closer. Our mouths dropped. It was a shooting star. Literally.

It was a yellow star with five arms. _It _had eyes, closed with pain.

When he opened them, he saw us. He only said, "You're the ones." And his arms broke apart, only remaining his center shining.

But, stardust, I think, from it's arms, legs and head was floating toward the center.

Then, suddenly we felt ourselves leaving the floor. The center of this star was grabbing us from the ground. Now the it's chest was getting closer to us. And all that stardust that it had, was now entering in us. I felt a Sharp pain in my chest, and my neck, because that dust was also entering in my mouth. Mario was taking a half of it, me the other.

The pain was increasing, but at the same time, suddenly, felt more stronger. My visión turned a thousand times more sharper, like a hawk. My muscles felt more harder. And I'm sure Mario felt the same. The pain was increasing as the strength also…

My mind was going blank the same time as my brother when we felt our hands getting bigger, and even the star's four body parts entere don us, as soon as they also bécame stardust, two in me and two on Mario, me an arm and leg, the same on Mario.

The head split in two, turned to stardust, and the splitted star essence entered in the two of us.

And our same thoughts were when we blacked out.

_Oh My Stars NOOOO!_

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter! I'll be working on Chapter 4 soon okay! Peace out!**


End file.
